deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tgunxd/Waifus of DB from Worst to Best
You read the title, lets begin. BURRRRRN *Rebecca Black **Season 1 DB was real r'tarded, but like WHY was this episode a thing? *Peach **It's Peach; worst Mario character, worst DB episode, and worst IQ score in fictional history *Ivy **Those 'things' aren't real. Clearly clearly not real. Ho. Nah *Rogue **If Livewire and Miss Doublefinger taught me anything is that some superpowers are very very uncomfortable for other people, but when it's FATAL then you have no choice but to say no. Goodbye my love...ly jumpsuit. **Also why is Evolution Rogue look like Gwen from TDI? *Tifa Big 'Heart' **Same as Rogue, "watch out for those pointy bits" *Wonderwomaaaaaaaaaan **Brutish feminazi. NO THANK YOU. *Toph **She's either severely underaged, overaged or a politician. Great character, but not waifu material. **Also, boohoo, an emo ninja Naruto character lost. It's DEATH BATTLE, expect risks, expect defeat. Stop drowning Toph in salt; it's not her fault Wiz is an idiot sometimes. *Taokaka **Annoying and braindead; like a real cat. Also wearing blackface. *Renamon **It's the queen of furries, that's a crime I cannot ignore *Pinkie Pie/Raindbow Dash **The princesses of furries *Amy Rose **As if the Sonic fanbase wasn't bad enough, now we got the female characters dominating the 'dark side of the web'. Despite being an annoying yandere with the worse Sonic Adventure levels in the entire game; I admit I sort of think she's cute. How? I don't know. *Captain Marvel / Ramona Flower / Black Orchid / Agent Carolina **...Who? Sure *Android 18 **She's either a genocidal teenager or Krillin's sandwich maker. But at the very least, at least she's one of the only female DBZ characters that can actually do shit and wasn't an annoying weak mom-trope (until post-cell saga) *Erza **Don't really know this character well, since FairyTale is just a OnePiece ripoff. I would rather have Saber, but Erza is a good substitute. *Mai **Ninjabewbs sound like a very lazy idea for a character, but it's also Ninjabewbs!!! *Zelda/Sheik **So imagine if Mai was also a wealthy magical princess. *Yang **Very annoying puns, but she's cute and fun BUENO *Tracer **A very annoying accent, but she's cute and fun and thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- *Chun Li **Kind of a beech, but she's cute and fun and thiii- **Also i'm guessing she's related to Mei from Overwatch; considering blue, chinese, and th- *Samus **Can she do the Screwattack in the Zero Suit :3 **Also probably super filthy rich from all the bounties *Laura Croft **Imagine if Samus was plausible *Felicia **If she wasn't a crybaby that smelled like cat piss then she would clearly be number 1. #1 Goes To... *Bayonetta **I'm surprised that she made the #1, but it makes sense even if you ignore the fanservicey powers and tree-legs. Smart and capable, sane yet funloving, and badass without being shadow-gaara-itachi-punisher-americankirby levels of edgy. So if you have a waifu that hasn't had an episode yet; please list down below. Category:Blog posts Category:Tgunxd Blog